Life's little surprises
by Angel Sakito
Summary: This takes place right after the last episoid, and we all wonder 'what happens to Spike?' So i answered, here you go!!


Cowboy Bebop: Life's little surprises  
  
Faye paced back and forth across the Bebop. She couldn't stand that Spike would never return to her or his friends. It wasn't the same anymore, no one she could bandage up, or take care of when he was hurt. She needed to know if he was alive or not, she wanted him to be alive more.  
  
*~*~* Edward watched Faye pace, she wanted to help her so bad, so she continued to hack into the hospitals computers on Mars to see if Spike was checked in to any of them. Then she came across one that he was in at the very moment resting. "Faye Ed found Spike i know where he is. He is in a hospital on Mars. Go to him! He needs you by his side to get better. Edward says go to him. GO!!" Edward pratically lectured Faye and shooed her to the hospotal.  
  
*~*~* Faye walked to the front desk and looked at the redheaded nurse. "Is there a Spike Spiegel here?"  
  
The nurse nodded and hit a few keys on the keyboard and said, "Yes he is, go to this room." the nurse said as she gave Faye a room number. "The man you are looking for is in that room."  
  
*~*~* Faye walked into the room that the nurse told her to go to, she saw Spike laying in a bed hooked up to several machines, and sleeping soundly. When she saw him, the tears began to fall from her eyes continually. "Oh....Spike....." she muttered as she started over to his bed shutting the door behind her so no one could hear her confessions to him. "Spike...you're alright....god I missed you so much...I love you...so much....it hurts me when I see you hurt...." she takes one of his hands in hers protectivly. "...I just want you to come back with me.....and we could be together....like old times...but not fight about so much....it's not the same on the Bebop without you Spike...we need you back...please Spike..come back...I will give up on gambling...You are more important to me more that anything right now..." she kisses his hand and lays her head down next to him, falling asleep.  
  
*~*~* Spike slowly opened his brown eyes, smiling in reliefe to see that Faye was alright and actually there with him. He lightly squeezed her hand in return trying to wake her up so they could talk, and not fight. He loved to hear her soothing voice when he was injured. "Faye...come on...wake up..." he spoke softly before the door opened.  
  
The doctor looked at them smiling, as Faye lifted her head up comming back to her sences. "Hey..." she said somewhat and looked up at Spike noticing him awake she gasped as a tear of happiness trickled down her cheek. "...You're awake.."  
  
"Miss...are you his wife?" The doctor asked looking them over.  
  
Faye looked to the doctor quickly hearing the question got her off gaurd. "No...I'm not his wife...why do you ask?" she looked up at Spike with a questioning look.  
  
"Well, he said you are his wife. I was just wanting to make sure the information was correct. But he is going to be fine in a couple days. He may leave tonite if he wishes to." the doctor explaned to Faye speaking softly then left the room to let them be alone to talk things over.  
  
"Spike...?" Faye looked down at his hand, closing her eyes.  
  
"Yes Faye?"  
  
"Why did you tell them...that I am your wife?"  
  
"I will tell you on our way home. Right now, lets just get out of here. Alright?" Spike smiled to her as he lifted her chin with his finger so he could see her smile.  
  
Faye nodded some smiling softly to him with some tears running down her cheeks. "Alright..let's go." Faye said as she stood up and walked to the closet retrieving his clothes in a bag. She looked away as he got dressed to leave, but she had to know something before they left the room. "Spike...did you hear me earlier when I spoke to you...?"  
  
Spike smiled softly to her, walking over to her he embraced her softly. "Yes, I did. And, you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you too, Faye. I think I just might do it here." Spike pulled a little black box out of his pocket as got on his right knee and took her left hand into his and placed the ring on her finger, "Faye Valentine, will you marry me?"  
  
Faye gasped and lowered herself to her knees as a tear ran down her right cheek. "Yes, I will Spike." she said as she smiled to him softly kissing his lips .  
  
"Lets go tell the others. I'm sure they will be shocked to know." Spike whispered into her ear as they left the hospital hand-in-hand wondering what they will say when they return to the Bebop that night. 


End file.
